


E is for Empty

by darkbeauty216



Series: SUPERNATURAL [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 word drabble, Gen, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbeauty216/pseuds/darkbeauty216





	E is for Empty

"Billie's a bitch," Dean snarled. "She's gonna throw us into the Empty."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Death couldn't get rid of us, it's payback that one of his reapers will succeed."

"You got any lore on this Empty?" Dean asked.  
Sam shrugged. "Not a thing. I've gone through a ton of books, but nada. There's just no references at all."

"So we'll be going in blind?"

"I suppose."

"You scared, Sammy?"  
"Yeah, kinda."

"Kinda?" Dean repeated.  
"Don't wanna go alone, Dean," Sam mumbled.

The younger man's shoulders slumped unhappily.  
"You won't bro," Dean vowed fiercely. "I'm never gonna leave you. Ever!"


End file.
